Leaving Earth
by summer-in-winter
Summary: Quinn Fabray has a secret and the last thing she wants is to fall in love with someone but what happens when she moves to Lima and meets bad boy Noah Puckerman?
1. Chapter 1

Leaving Earth

Summary: Quinn Fabray has a secret and the last thing she wants is to fall in love with someone but what happens when she moves to Lima and meets bad boy Noah Puckerman?

Chapter 1

My parents thought this move would be good for me but was it really?

"Please everyone welcome Quinn Fabray, she is new here in Lima. She is from New York, she just moved here last week and I hope everybody will make her feel welcome." Mr Schuester welcomed me as I stood awkwardly at the front of the Spanish class with 20 eyes on me. I wore my favourite pink dress hoping it would give a nice first expression.

"Quinn you go sit next to Larry over here." I saw Larry, I wanted to vomit. He was a obese, unclean boy just by looking at him. As I walked closer to Larry, I could smell him and it wasn't pretty. Coming from a rich family I knew hygine and Larry needed some tips on it. He was taking up most of the desk and I managed to squeeze into the seat next to him.

"Hi." Larry said as she stuck his face right in mine, I instatly moved back.

"Um… Hi." He looked back at the front.

I hate Spanish and I wasn't good at it so my eyes wandered away from Mr Schuester. I noticed the footballers and in front of me the cheerleaders. I was a cheerleader in my New York school but then the thing happened, maybe I could still be one even if I told I couldn't. I glanced over at the footballers and saw a boy sitting next to a tall boy looking at me. He had a Mohawk and tanned skin, he was hot. He waved and I waved back. We kept looking at each other when the class ended I wanted to know his name. As I approached him, two cheerleaders stopped me.

"Hi, I'm Santana." Said the olive skinned Latina. "And this is Brittany." I looked to the girl next to her, Brittany was blond and was staring at the ceiling.

"Um… Hi."

"It's nice to meet you Quinn."

"You too," I rushed it, making it obvious I had something better to do and to make it ever more I kept glancing to him and he was looking back. Santana noticed.

"What do you keep looking at?" She turned and saw him and he quickly turned to his fgootball mates. "Oh that's Noah Puckerman goes by Puck." _Puck, what a turn on. _"He's a player, all he ever wants is sex, sex, sex and more sex." That was not to be let out of my mouth until I was married. "I'm guessing by that gold cross around your neck that you have some promise so don't go after Puck, he's like the Chuck Bass of real life." _Who was Chuck Bass? _I looked clueless. "You poor thing, you haven't heard of a show called Gossip Girl." I nodded no. "There is so much we have to teach you."

"But first can I talk to him?"

"No!" _What was that? _"Sorry, no."

"May I ask why?" They weren't there anymore.

"Um… Only if you become a cheerleader." I knew she made that up right there and then.

"So I can't talk to Puck unless I'm a cheerleader?"

"Yeah, pretty much and we're friends now."

"We're friends?"

"Yeah of course." Santana put her arm around my shoulders and guided me to the hallway with Brittany following us.

"Also I want to protect you from him, I don't want him to make you comfortable. He could make a move on you."

"That's nice of you."

"But you have to become a cheerleader for that to happen."

"Oh."

"I will put a word into Coach for you, you have the body and I heard you were a cheerleader in your old school." _How did she know that?_

"Thanks." They then left. I knew I wasn't the strongest, in fact I was very weak but I wasn't going to be there for long so why not? I didn't excatly agree to anything but I was going to give it a try and it was the only thing I could do to talk to Puck.

That afternoon I was walking home when suddenly Puck came around the corner and scared me. I gasped and dropped my bag, my medinice went rolling. I quickly grabbed it so he wouldn't see it and stuffed it in my bag, he helped me put everything back in my bag.

"Sorry I scared you." After what Santana told me about him making a move on me I was watching my every move. I thought I wasn't going to be safe around him until I was a cheerleader. "Look, don't believe anything Santana tells you. She's just saying that stuff because I broke up with her last month and she's being a total bitch." _You can't date friends' exs' it's just wrong. _"Don't join Cheerios either, you're too good of a person to became one of those bimbos." He then left.

"How was your first day?" Mum asked as I entered the house.

"Good."

"Did you find any friends?"

Yeah. I think so." I had a deep think about joining the Cheerios and also I didn't know if my parents would like the idea considering how weak I was.

I got a try-out for the Cheerios and got in, I was very tired and sore just after the try-out I wasn't as strong as I used to be. Being a Cheerio was hard work, harder than at my old school I just hoped I could do it. I got my uniform and loved it, at first I didn't really like the short skirt but I had to get used to it. As I walked home that day, I passed Puck.

"You suit the uniform."

"Thanks."

When I got home, my parents weren't happy I had joined the cheerleading team.

"Quinn, you're too weak!"

"Mum I want to do stuff my own way!"

"You will just get weaker and weaker."

"I'm going to get that way anyway, why not make it faster?"

"Don't talk like that."

"Don't talk like what? Mum you have to step into reality, this is happening and you can't stop it. I'm going to die."


	2. Chapter 2

**trying again. =)**

Leaving Earth

Chapter 2

Cheerios was fun but Mum was right, I was getting weaker and weaker. I was slowing down the team, I'm guessing Coach would have noticed by now but she didn't say anything or she hadn't said anything because she knew. I had got close with Puck and Santana didn't mind at all. When I didn't have practice I sat with the footballers, I felt like one of them. I felt ok around guys. One day after practice, I felt so weak my legs were going to collapse and obviously I couldn't walk home so I sat on the girls' bathroom floor waiting for the pain to go away. It had already been 20 minutes and nothing was happening so I called up Puck, he was on speed dial after my parents. I had a crush on Puck.

"Um… Could you help me?"

"Sure, where are you?"

"Girls' bathroom, don't worry no one is in here."

"Ok." _He was so kind. _He arrived shortly. "So what do you need help with?"

"Could you take me home?"

"Yeah." I didn't move, he excepted me to stand up. "Aren't you going to stand up?"

"That's the problem."

"Oh."

"You kind of… Have to lift me up."

"Ok." He scooped me up and he walked to his car. He asked as we walked "Why can't you walk?"

"I have this issue with my legs, they get really weak."

"Maybe you shouldn't be in the Cheerios then, it's hard work."

"No, I'm fine. It happened before it's just this time… I can't walk." He placed me in the passenger's seat of his car and closed the door, he went to the driver's side and got in. My Mum rang me.

"Mum."

"Quinn, where are you? I'm getting worried."

"I'm being dropped off by a friend."

"Who?"

"A boy."

"A boy!"

"Mum calm down."

"Why can't you walk home?"

"I can't walk, it's my legs."

"I never should have let you stay in that cheerleading team! How can you do this to yourself?"

"Mum can we talk about this at home?"

"Ok."

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yes, don't worry. My Mum overreacts sometimes."

"This may sound personal but if this has happened before then have you gone to the doctor?"

"Of course, I take medinice."

"Oh ok."

When we arrived at my house, Mum was waiting at the front door with a pale expression on her face. Puck came around and picked me up in his arms again and took me to my Mum.

"Take her upstairs." Mum ordered. Puck did so, he followed my directions to my room. He placed me on my bed.

"Thank you so much."

"That's alright."

"Sorry I put you in this position."

"It's fine, don't sweat."

"Do you want to stay?"

"Um… Doesn't your Mum want to talk to you?"

"Yes." Mum said appearing at the door. "You may go now."

"Mum I want him to stay, he helped me get home."

"You could have called me."

"As if you could carry me, you would probably have forced me to walk anyway."

"I would have not."

"I think I should go." Puck said.

"No stay. Mum he is my friend."

"Go wait downstairs." Puck went, Mum closed the door after him. "Quinn, how could you?"

"Mum this has happened before it's just worse."

"Before? And you never told me."

"Because I knew you would react like this."

"You are getting weaker and weaker everyday and you don't even look like you care."

"I do Mum, it's my life that is draining."

"Then why are you doing these things to yourself?"

"I'm not trying to stay here longer than what I'm suppose to stay."

"Then why are you falling for that boy?"

"I'm not, he's just a friend. I can't fell in love with someone I know Mum."

"Ok, what is his name?"

"Noah Puckerman." I wasn't going to say Puck, she would go crazy. The Mohawk had already tipped her off he was a bad boy.

"Ok." Mum made me take my medinice, then she left and Puck came up.

"Are you alright with your Mum?"

"Yeah, do you want to watch something on tv downstairs?"

"Ok… If you can walk down there."

"I should be, I can't feel anymore pain." I got up from my bed and felt a tiny bit of pain but I could walk. We went downstairs and sat down on the lounge.

"You have a nice house."

"Thanks, so what do you want to watch?"

"Whatever you want." I put on the first movie I grabbed. We were both bored during it and we were glad when it finished.

"Well that wasn't great." He laughed. _He has the cutest laugh._

"Yeah."

"I don't even know why I have that movie." He smiled. _He also has the cutest smile._

"Noah would you like anything to eat?" Mum said as she entered the room.

"No thanks." She then went upstairs. Puck's phone started to buzz and he got it out of his pocket. "I have to go." He said after he finished talking.

"Oh."

"I really wish I could stay but I have to pick up my sister."

"Ok, well thanks for everything."

"No problem." He got up and left.

"He's a nice boy." Mum said as she passed to go to the kitchen.

Oh no I had done the last thing I wanted to do… I had fallen for Noah Puckerman.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Swifty1212 and KellieMcD for reviewing. Please enjoy chapter 3 of Leaving Earth. =)**

Leaving Earth

Summary: Quinn Fabray has a secret and the last thing she wants is to fall in love with someone but what happens when she moves to Lima and meets bad boy Noah Puckerman?

Chapter 3

"I'm taking you to the doctor."

"Why?"

"We still have to go to check-ups."

"I'm going to die anyway, why bother? There is nothing they can do anymore."

"Don't talk like that." Mum drove me to the doctors. Mum waited in the waiting room because everytime she went in with me she would start to cry, I had got over the crying stage ages ago.

"Miss Fabray, it's still the same. You still have leukemia and I'm sorry that we can't do anything, that is why we stopped treatment."

"I know, Mum keeps bringing me here even if she know it's the same old news."

"She cares about you, you're her daughter and you're going to die. It's not the easiest thing for a parent."

"True."

"Mum, I have to tell you something?" I asked as we drove home from the doctors.

"What is it?"

"I have fallen in love with Noah."

"But you didn't want that."

"I know and I can't stop."

"You can't just stop loving someone."

"Mum I can't do this, I can't do it to him."

"Have you told him about your condition?"

"It's not a condition and no, he thinks I take medinice because of my weak legs."

"Well if things are going to work out with Noah, you have to tell him."

"Puck?" I tapped his shoulder one day at school, he was on the football field surrounded by his mates.

"Yes." I kissed him.

"I like you." I whispered as we broke from the kiss.

"I like you too." He whispered back and kissed me.

Puck and I started to date but I still hadn't told him. I couldn't, it was going to be too hard to tell him. It had been a couple of months and time was going.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." We arrived at the lake, he took me to a mat with a basket of food.

"The lake."

"I know how much you love this place and how you haven't been here for awhile."

"Thank you so much." We ate some beautiful food made by Puck, himself which was a surprise. I relized there that life was special and I had taken it for granted until I met Noah Puckerman.

"I'm sorry." I cried.  
"What's wrong, Quinn?"

"I never meant to hurt you."

"What are you talking about?" He got closer to me and placed his arm around me.

"That was so nice of you but…"

"Quinn, tell me what is wrong."

"I'm going to die… And I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier. You were so nice to me."

"What do you mean you are going to die?"

"I have leukemia, I'm getting weaker and weaker. There's nothing they can do."

"But you're fine."

"I'm dying on the inside."

"Please be joking." He wrapped me into a hug. "I was never meant to met someone, I shouldn't have to go through this. You shouldn't have to go through this. I'm so sorry."

"Quinn, you will be fine."

"I don't want to go. Ever since I met you I relized… You changed my life."

After I told Puck that I was going to die, he took me to all these different doctors. First I took him to my one and it was same as always and it was all the same at all the other doctors. Puck never did give up on me, he told me that.

"Puck, it's the same thing at every doctor." I fought with him.

"Quinn, there has to be one doctor."

"There is nothing else you can do."

"No there is."

"I have gone to heaps of doctors all over the country and it's the same, we have to deal with it."

"Quinn, I'm never giving up on you." He kissed me on the forehead.

After we stopped meeting all the doctors, somehow the whole school knew about my issue. I walked down the corridor with Puck and everyone started to stare at me. I heard whispers about me "Why isn't she bald?", "She's probably wearing a wig, no one can have that nice hair.", "Heard she's going to die soon.", "She's been to doctors all over the country and they can't do anything for her.", "Poor girl.", "She's getting weaker and weaker everyday.", "Doesn't care that she's going to die.", "Apparently she couldn't move her legs just after running a few laps.", "No wonder why she is so skinny." The whispers echoed in my head it wouldn't go away, it was like a big headache. I ran away, crying. Puck followed me to under the bleachers.

"Quinn, don't worry about them."  
"All of them know now, they're going to tease me." I cried into Puck's chest, oh how many times I did that.  
"Quinn, you're strong you can get through this just like you're battling leukemia. You are going to survive this."  
"I'm going to die."  
"No Quinn you're strong, you will get pass this."  
"The other cheerleaders are going to be mean to me and probably slushie me."  
"They won't, they're not that mean. You're Quinn Fabray you can get through anything."  
"Besides leukemia." I said under my breath.

As I went back to the corridors, everyone was staring. Puck grabbed my hand and I held him close. The water started to build up in my eyes but then I saw the stares weren't stares of disgust, they were stares of sorry. Was everyone feeling sorry for me? Glee Club got strange that day.

"Everyone, we are going to start a new song." Mr Schu announced, he passed out the music sheets. "The song is 'Fix You' by Coldplay; you all have probably heard it. This is a wonderful song; it's beautiful and strong in its own way. Rachel will be lead." Rachel put up her hand and started talking straight away.  
"I think Quinn should really sing this song." Everyone was shocked; we all knew how much solos meant to Rachel.  
"Are you serious?" "This is this happened." "Did she just say what I thought she said?" I overheard.  
"No, Rachel. I'm fine with you singing, I don't have a problem with you singing it in the first place."  
"Quinn, I insist." I knew straight away that she giving me the song because she was feeling sorry for me. I stood up.  
"Why do you all treat me different now that you all know? I thought when I moved her I could have a different life. I thought I could at least try to act normal and not think about 24/7 that there is something inside of me that is eating me up. I thought I could spend the time I had left to act normal and not have people feeling sorry for me. Also with people giving things I don't want but they do so much. I don't need your sympathy, I'm going to die and you can all forget about me. I thought joining this club would help me with this but it has just made my life worse. I thought this club was about people who were different coming together to become normal for once in their lives. I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore."

I had started crying right after I started talking. I ran out of the room, I ran out of the school, I ran out of the school area, I ran to the one place where all this could go away and I could finally have a normal life. Me not knowing what I was doing, ran to the bridge at the river and climbed onto the bridge. I was going to kill myself, end all this drama now. Either way I was going to die slowly and probably painful. I would have to wait for the water to fill up my lungs and I would have to wait for the cancer to finally take over my body. I took there looking down at the rapids; maybe it would be a quick death. I could jump right near the rocks, hit my head, fall unconscious and once someone found me, I had drowned and my body was being carried down the river to a better place.

"Quinn!" I heard, it was Puck.  
"Go away Puck! I don't want you to see me do this." I cried.  
"You can't kill yourself, Quinn. Not now."  
"It's going to happen soon so why not now?"  
"Please, Quinn. Don't do this to me."  
"To you? How can you say that? I'm the one that has to go through this. You're the reason I want to kill myself! If I never met you then I wouldn't be put in this situation. I won't be able to give anything that you hoped for the future or anything I want. I won't be able to go to college, get married and have children. I have wanted to have children since I was a little girl and not just am I just letting myself down but I'm also letting you down. You will be to sad about losing me that you will never move on, you will never get married and have children either."  
"Quinn, you don't know that. Something can happen, something that can help you."  
"I have tried all the new treatments and still nothing." He kept moving forward and every step he took was more demanding me to jump off that bridge in front of him.  
"Quinn, please."  
"What are you going to do to stop me from doing this?"  
"Quinn, you have friends and your parents."  
"I don't have any friends! They didn't care about me before they found out but after they do."  
"Quinn, I care about you. I cared about you before I found out."  
"Puck, stop making this more harder to do!"  
"Please don't do this."  
"What are you going to say I love you to stop me from doing this?"  
"Quinn, I care about you and... I love you." I whipped my head right round to him.  
"Do you really say?"  
"I love you, Quinn." I jumped off the bridge and ran to him.  
"I love you too." I cried into his shoulder.  
"Quinn, I will always be here for you." He said as he stroked my hair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you Swifty1212 for reviewing last chapter, sorry if this chapter took awhile. Hope you like it. **

Leaving Earth

Summary: Quinn Fabray has a secret and the last thing she wants is to fall in love with someone but what happens when she moves to Lima and meets bad boy Noah Puckerman?

Chapter 4

My doctor called me into see her, she wanted to take a bone marrow biopsy which was where they injected a needle into your back and drew some bone marrow. I still didn't know why they made me have tests and stuff like that. I wasn't bringing Mum because she would always cry so I brought Puck with me. I didn't why but I didn't want to be alone, it hurt when they did that test.

"Quinn, would you like to lie on your side on the table?" I did so and they prepared the numbing needle. That hurt, Puck watched from the door. She then put the actual needle in, it hurt more than the numbing needle. I squeezed my eyes shut in pain and also squeezed my fists shut. My fingers digging into my hand, my eyes exploding with tears. I looked up at him with pain in my eyes and I realized then that I should have never brought him with me. I squeezed my eyes shut again but I feel a slight wind pass me and felt my hand open, someone's warm hands were in them now. I looked up and saw Puck; he was the one holding my hand. He sat down, wiped my tears from my eyes and moved my hair out of my eyes. Finally, my doctor pulled out the needle and I had a sense of relief. She wiped the area and placed a bandage on it because I always started to bleed after. It took some time to get bone marrow out of me. We left and I was shaking I always was after one of those test, Puck noticed so he pull his arm around me and pulled me close to him as we walked to his car.  
"Are you alright?" He asked as we got into his car.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I always get shaken after those tests."  
"Ok." He then took me home.

A day after my test, I felt weak. I had to take off my bandage on my back because it was showing through my uniform and it looked weird. I didn't start to bleed until Cheerio practice. We had finished and we were getting our bags to go home.  
"Quinn, there's something on your back." I found a wet patch on my back, it was blood I knew it. I had already started to feel dizzy but I drank water because I thought I was dehydrated. I ran to the bathroom but I didn't know what to do. I felt the patch getting wetter and wetter, I got dizzier. I then collapsed, I tried to hold onto the sink for balance but that didn't work.

Santana came in a couple of minutes later and found me. I was taken to hospital and I had to have some tests. Mum arrived just after I arrived, I was wondering where Puck was.

"Mum." I sat up straight away.  
"Quinn." Her eyes were watery.  
"Where's Noah?" Mum was there.  
"He doesn't know."  
"Why? He's my boyfriend."  
"He's not your boyfriend anymore."  
"What?"  
"He's the one that did this to you."  
"Mum, I didn't even see him today!"  
"You knew you were bleeding but you didn't bother and why would you take off your bandage?"  
"Mum, I need to see him."  
"No, you can't see him anymore."  
"Why are you doing this to me?" I started to cry.  
"Quinn... The cancer has spread." That was it, I was going to die and this time it felt real. "Quinn, we're going to get through this."  
"Mum, I'm so scared." Mum hugged me.  
"I'm sorry Quinn; I'm sorry what I just said about Noah."  
"It's alright Mum."

The next day I went to school even though Mum wanted me to stay home. I hadn't talked to Puck about the new news. The nurse put a new bandage on and Mum checked it was still on when I left. I walked to school that day, I had my bag on my back so no one could see the bandage sticking out. Puck then gave me his gray hoodie jumper that had a little WMHS in red on the right side. It was quite big on me; all the teachers were nice to me because they knew so they didn't mind me wearing that. At lunch, I didn't go to Cheerio practice because I didn't feel like going. Puck found me crying on a bench outside in the area where barely anyone is here.

"Quinn, what's wrong?"  
"You know how I had to get that test, the one where they stuck that needle in my back."  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
"Well, yesterday I took off the bandage because it looked weird like today. By the end of the day after I finished Cheerios practice I had began to bleed. I went to the toilet and I got dizzy, I then fainted. Santana found me and I went to hospital."  
"Why did you tell me?"  
"Because I found out that the cancer had spread more."  
"Wait, what does that mean?"  
"It's means that now no matter what I do, I will still die."  
"No, this can't be happening."  
"Puck, I'm sorry."  
"There has to be something."  
"I'm going to die."  
"No, you're not!"  
"There's nothing we can do."  
"Yes, there has to be." He had suddenly gotten so angry.  
"Puck, please." I wanted him to calm down, he was sort of scaring me.  
"What?"  
"Please calm down."  
"No, why should I? You're dying and I can't do anything. You're my girlfriend, I thought we could get through this but you always said this would happen and it the end you are right. The girl I love is going to die and I'm going to go back to that person I was before I met you, you changed me and I don't want to see this person go and especially go."  
"Puck, I'm sorry that I even moved here. I'm sorry that I'm dumping you in all this mess. All I wanted to do was live a normal teenage life but you came along and make it even better but I have to leave just like I left New York but for forever. I'm so sorry." I cried. He pulled me into his chest, wrapping his big arms around me. I felt safe in his arms like nothing in the world mattered but him and I.

We didn't really talk about that again or bring it up, it hurt too much too even think about it. I wanted to pretend everything was normal and Puck accepted that. I guess after the staring and people finally learning that you want to be normal, it can be easy. I discovered that my real friends didn't feel sorry for me but they respected my wishes. I wanted to be a normal teenager.

I sat alone in the choir room one lunch, Puck was at practice and I should have been at practice too but my legs hurt. Kurt walking and noticed me. He could hear my not so quiet sobs; I had putted my hair out of my ponytail because it had started to hurt my head. My head was down near my knees and my hair was covering my face. He came up and sat down next to me, he put his hand on my back.

"Quinn, are you alright?" He asked. I looked up at him and wiped the tears from my eyes.  
"I'm fine."  
"You don't look fine, you're crying. Shouldn't you be at practice?"  
"My legs hurt."  
"Oh." He nodded.  
"I think I'm going to have to quit the Cheerios soon." I cried.  
"Quinn, don't be sad. Think about the happy side to it, you won't have to wear this uniform every day. You can wear pretty dresses and tops."  
"But I like being a part of the Cheerios."  
"Well sometimes they're not meant to be maybe you were a cheerleader at your old school but here you don't have to be. You had the choice to have a new life... I mean, you still do. Of course you do, I can help you start fresh." I nodded.  
"But I don't have that many clothes for a whole week; I only have to wear proper clothes on the weekend."  
"Well this calls for a visit to the mall and I will of course be there."  
"Thanks Kurt." I smiled.  
"I'm just helping you out that's all."  
"Thanks for being someone that I can call a friend."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much to Swifty1212 for reviewing once again, sorry that this chapter took a little while but please enjoy it anyway. =)**

Leaving Earth

Summary: Quinn Fabray has a secret and the last thing she wants is to fall in love with someone but what happens when she moves to Lima and meets bad boy Noah Puckerman?

Chapter 5

The day I walked into school without my Cheerios uniform, I felt really weird. I was wearing a beautiful new dress that Kurt helped me get at the mall along with some other dresses, tops, pants, so on. I was carrying my uniform in my Cheerios bag which I probably had to hand in to, guessing that it belonged to Coach Sylvester. Puck was there holding hands with me, I thought there would be staring but I barely got a glance after most people. I guess that they knew I would have to leave soon and it wasn't going to be a surprise. I walked to Coach Sylvester's office with Puck and dumped the bag on her desk.

"Coach Sylvester, I'm leaving Cheerios for personal reasons that you know." She looked up at me.  
"You can keep it."  
"What?"  
"You can keep your Cheerios belongings."  
"But? You need it back."  
"Q, I don't. I only did that to stare people, it's what I do."  
"Coach Sylvester if you're only doing it because you feel sorry for me please I don't want to keep it."  
"I have never kicked anyone off the team and no uniforms have been returned so keep it." She looked back down to her desk and continued what she was doing before I came in. I grabbed the bag and left, I put it in my locker.

I walked into the boys' locker room, all I could smell was really, really bad body odor and I thought the girls' locker room was bad. I sat on a bench and stayed away from the big pile of smelly jock straps. I thought Puck was the only one in there but I was wrong. Sam, the blond transfer student came out of the showers in a towel and nearly took it off in front of me until he noticed me.

"Quinn." He said shocked as he pulled the towel up to his belly button.  
"Sorry, I didn't know you were in here. I thought it was just Puck."  
"Um... Puck is still in the shower." There was an awkward silence.  
"I guess you have to change." I said breaking the silence.  
"Yeah."  
"I will go behind the lockers."  
"Ok." He got dressed and I went back to sitting near the smelly jock straps. He sat down next to me.  
"You look really pretty today."  
"Thanks." He was getting really close to me; I was starting to feel very uncomfortable. He had started to run his hand up my leg, I pushed my dress down and his hand away. "What the hell are you doing?"  
"Shhh." He said as he pushed his finger to my lips, he started to kiss my neck and pushed me down so I was lying on the bench, the smelly jock straps right near my head. He kept on touching me in places I didn't want to be touched by anyone one and he kept forcing himself on me. I finally pushed him off me and I ran as fast I could away from him. I hid under the bleaches; I sat in a dark corner and cried. Puck soon found me; he thought I was crying about leaving the Cheerios.

"Quinn, you still are the same girl even if you're not wearing that short skirt."  
"No." I cried.  
"What's wrong then?"  
"Sam."  
"What about Sam?"  
"He... He... Touched me."  
"What?"  
"I was waiting for you in the locker room and he came and got dressed, I wasn't looking and then all of a sudden he came over to me and said I was pretty, he then forced himself on me and touched me."  
"Where did he touch you?" Puck was furious.  
"In places, I don't want to be touched in." I quickly grabbed his arm because I knew he was going to bolt for it. I stood up and said "Puck, please don't hurt him. He's a teenage boy like you, it's hormones. He probably didn't know what he was doing."  
"I don't force myself on other people's girlfriends." He then turned and walked away really fast, I realized I had let go of his arm. I quickly ran after him, I didn't want him to do anything bad but I couldn't stop it from happening. He spotted Sam in the hallway talking to freshman cheerleader.  
"Get away from that girl." Puck said.  
"What?" The girl turned.  
"Um... What are you talking about Puck?" Sam asked, he looked at me.  
"Get away from her." Puck yelled this time and everyone had turned to see what was going on. The girl rolled her eyes and left.  
"Honestly, what's wrong?" Sam asked.  
"Why the hell would you do such a thing?"  
"I really don't know what you're talking about?"  
"Stop acting stupid, blondie. Quinn told me what just happened in the locker room."  
"Serious, stop wasting my time I did nothing to Quinn."  
"You forced yourself on my girlfriend! You touched her!"  
"I didn't, I don't know what you're talking about." Was Sam trying to piss Puck off? Puck threw the first punch eventually it went to the ground.  
"Puck! Stop! Please!" I yelled and yelled but they wouldn't stop.  
There was one thing I told him not to do and that was to hurt Sam, violence wouldn't solve anything. They got up and started to fight, where were the teachers when you need them? I don't why but I thought if I tried to pull two footballers apart it would succeed but I just got a slap in the face and pushed into the locker where I hit my ribs. I slid down the lockers and held my ribs, it hurt a lot. Puck noticed so he pushed Sam into the lockers finally a teacher came and broke them up. It was a bit too late, it wasn't going to last forever. Sam, Puck and I had to go to Principal Figgins' office where Mr Schu was too.

"I'm very disappointed in both of you." Principal Figgins' lectured to Sam and Puck. I sat in a corner on a chair, crying and rubbing my ribs. It hurt so bad.  
"Guys, how did this start anyway?" Mr Schu answered.  
"He forced himself on Quinn and touched her." Puck told him.  
"Sam, is this true?" Sam didn't say anything, he just looked at Mr Schu. "Quinn, is this true?" Mr Schu said looking at me. I nodded in pain. "Are you alright?" I nodded no.  
"I got hit into the lockers."  
"I will take Miss Fabray to the nurse." Mr Schu said, I stood up and followed him out. As I passed Puck, he grabbed my hand but I just managed to pull away. Mr Schu stayed with me while the nurse was busy doing something. "Quinn, are you alright?"  
"My ribs just hurt that's all."  
"Did you try and break them up?" I nodded. "Ok, well is it true that Sam did those things to you because if it didn't happen you need to tell."  
"Why would I be lying about that? You know how religious I want and overall no girl likes being forced on and touched in areas."  
"Ok, I'm glad you're telling the truth. Do you feel like you broke anything?"  
"No, I don't think so. It's just the cancer makes my bones really weak."  
"Are you going alright with it?"  
"I guess so." The nurse came in and examined me.  
"It seems to me that you just bruised your ribs, I recommend you go to hospital just to be sure." I didn't want to go to the hospital because I had been there loads of time, I didn't have to go again.  
"No, I should be fine."  
"Are you sure?" I nodded. "All I would say is have some bed rest and take tomorrow off." I nodded again. Mum came to pick me up and I stayed in bed watching a movie. That is until Puck decided to come visit me.

"Quinn, are you alright?" He asked as he stepped into my room, I turned off the movie I was watching and turned to him.  
"What do you think?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"I told you not to hurt him but you did it anyway."  
"He deserved it, he should have never done those things to you."  
"I know that but now that you went against my wishes, I'm thinking that you don't care about."  
"What are you talking about Quinn? Of course I care about you."  
"You were the one that pushed me into the lockers!"  
"No... Quinn... I didn't."  
"Yes, you did. Just tell me, I know you know that you did."  
"I didn't want you to get hurt."  
"But you hurt me anyway."  
"I didn't do it on purpose, it's not like I planned to push you into the lockers."  
"So you pushed me?"  
"I tried to move Sam away from you, that's all and I must have hit you in the process."  
"I can't trust you anymore."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I'm starting to think that the only reason you ever got with me was to do it."  
"No, of course not."  
"So, now are you saying that you just feel sorry for me because I'm dying?"  
"No... I love you Quinn."  
"Don't say it."  
"Quinn, it was just one... Two mistakes. Why are you acting like this?"  
"I thought I could trust you."  
"Quinn, you're overreacting."  
"No, I'm not. Sam didn't deserve that."  
"Yes, he did. He forced himself on you and touched you, he touched someone else's girlfriend. Wait, you like him don't you?"  
"No... What are you saying now?"  
"Quinn, I'm sorry. I just want this to be part of the past."  
"Well, guess what Puck it can't. I don't have much present in front of me so the past is my present."  
"Quinn, stop bringing that up."  
"What? That I'm going to die. You're acting like my parents, I thought you had passed that and realized that there is nothing we can do anymore. Nothing at all."  
"Quinn, you're my girlfriend and I love you."  
"I can't be anymore." I started to tear up.  
"What can't you be anymore?"  
"I can't be your girlfriend anymore."  
"No... Don't cry... It doesn't have to come to this, it was just two mistakes."  
"It's not just that, it's everything. If you aren't here, then it will make me happy when I die that I'm not leaving someone as great as you behind. You should be someone else's and this is too hard on you, I'm doing this for you."  
"Quinn, we can't break up."  
"I'm sorry."  
"No... We love each other."  
"I'm sorry Puck but my time is running out, it had to happen one day."  
"Quinn..." He grabbed my hands but I pulled away.  
"I love you Puck but I have to let you go."  
"No... I'm not breaking up with you."  
"I'm sorry but we have to... I think it would be the best for both of us if you leave now and don't talk to each other again."  
"Quinn, I'm not breaking up with you."  
"Please, Puck. Please, go." After a little while, he left. It broke my heart seeing him go but as I said it had to happen one day. I didn't want to leave him grieving for the rest of his life.

I avoided him at school and he didn't even try to talk to me, was he respecting my wish or had he moved on already? I sat with Kurt but I felt left out, I didn't really want to talk about the things they talked about and I was upset about everything. About quitting Cheerios, breaking up with Puck and obviously the whole idea of dying. I would stare at the Cheerios table and see Santana and Brittany. Santana gave me the odd stare here and there. Brittany invited me to come sit with them one lunch.

"Come on Quinn."  
"But I'm not a Cheerio."  
"Yes, you are. You're just taking a break until you're better." Poor Brittany, did she understand what I was going through?  
"I don't really think it would be a great idea."  
"But everyone likes you and wants to see you again."  
"Are you sure, Brittany?"  
"You're our friend."  
"Ok, I guess so."  
"Yay, come on lunch is going to finish soon."  
"It's only been 10 minutes." She grabbed my hand and took me to her table. Even though I wasn't in my Cheerio uniform I felt like I fit in.

Puck and I finally made eye contact but he was with...


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to Swifty1212 and Mduff726 for reviewing last chapter. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, I had writer's block for a little while and then when I finally finished this chapter, my internet had issues so I'm sorry but please enjoy this chapter. =)**

Leaving Earth

Summary: Quinn Fabray has a secret and the last thing she wants is to fall in love with someone but what happens when she moves to Lima and meets bad boy Noah Puckerman?

Chapter 6

I couldn't believe what I was looking at, I was watching my friend and ex-boyfriend making out. Had he moved on that quickly? I guessed being a player was part of that deal. Santana didn't notice me but he did, he was making out right in front of me. Was he doing it on purpose or did he just happen to look up and see me watching him make out with my friend? He looked at me again when he broke from the kiss; they turned and headed towards in the other direction. He put his hand on her butt but she slapped his hand so he moved it up to her waist. Was I getting jealous? I was the one who broke up with him but I guess that I had to get used to seeing him with different girl and that proved to me that he was moving on from me, he was forgetting about me.

I lately found out from Brittany that they were going out and also found out that before I came, they were dating but broke up. Santana came up to me one day while I was sitting alone at a table.

"Hi Quinn."  
"Oh... Hi." She sat down across from me.  
"Do you need anything?"  
"No... Um, yeah actually I do. As you probably know, Puck and I have started dating but I'm not really ok with it."  
"And you're telling me this, why?"  
"I wanted to ask if you're fine with Puck and me dating. I know that your break-up wasn't an easy one."  
"No break-ups are easy." I said under my breath.  
"Sorry."  
"Nothing, I'm fine with it. It has been a couple of weeks."  
"Quinn, you can tell me the truth. I know it was probably hard for you to see us making out in the hallway and I also know you both passed the 'I love you' mark."  
"Santana, I'm fine. I'm actually happy; Puck is finally respecting my wishes."  
"Well he is good at that." Was that supposed to be relating to something dirty? "Ok, well... Thanks." She then got up and left.

I thought I was supposed to be happy that Puck had moved on by dating Santana but I really wasn't.

I finally broke down during Glee Club when Santana and Puck got assigned a song. Ever since, everyone found out about my leukemia Rachel had let other people get solos and songs with them leads. Mr Schu had assigned the song to them privately with Rachel's attention of course.

"Attention everyone." Mr Schu said as he walked in. "Santana and Puck would like to show everyone something. Santana and Puck, if you may." They walked to the front holding hands and then they started singing.

If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,  
I'll be the light to guide you

Find out what we're made of  
What we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1 2 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
And you'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Wooooh, Wooooh  
That's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
You can count on me cause I can count on you

Wooooh, Wooooh  
yeah Yeah

If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song  
beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Everyday I will  
remind you

Ohh  
Find out what we're made of  
What we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1 2 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
And you'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Wooooh, Wooooh  
Yeah Yeah

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go  
Never say goodbye

You can count on me like 1 2 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
And you'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Wooooh, Wooooh  
you can count on me cos' I can count on you

They ended up holding hands and getting ready close in the face area. I was in tears at the end of it, I knew they were singing it to each other but I thought Puck was singing it to me or at least I hoped he was and I was in Santana's place. Puck looked right at me, I realized my eyes were wet so I wiped them but everyone was looking at me now so I ran out.

I heard footsteps behind me so I ran faster but I got tired easier, I kept pushing myself but I ended up fainting. I woke up in the sickbay.

I discovered it was Puck who went after me.

"What are you doing here?"  
"Making sure you were alright."  
"I'm fine, you can go now."  
"Look, Quinn. You're the one who broke up with me; I'm only trying to be nice. I don't know why you are being a bitch to me." He then walked out.

"What the hell happened after Puck and I sang?" Santana asked as I just walked out of the sickbay.  
"Don't worry, it was nothing."  
"You were crying... Wait, you still like him don't you?"  
"No, I don't. I told you that it was fine that you could date Puck."  
"Yeah but you only did it because you had to."  
"Santana, please I just fainted and I have a big headache."  
"Fine but this isn't over." She then walked away. Great, now Santana was going to go after me because she knew now that I still liked Puck.

She didn't harass me about Puck but she did want to talk about it.

"Look Santana, I do still like him ok? Does that make you happy?" I said after she asked for the hundredth time, I had had enough.  
"I already knew that, that is why I am giving him back to you."  
"What? You never borrowed him off me."  
"He's getting boring; he barely wants to get with me anymore. He still loves you, I'm sorry but I can't with a guy that loves another girl but I have been with married man but they weren't happy anyway, I'm breaking up with him today and you can't stop me." She broke up with him and no he didn't come crawling back or anything like that. He didn't ever talk to me.

I was a real bitch to him, I thought I was doing the right thing but really I was just making it worse.

"Puck can I talk to you?"  
"What do you want Quinn?"  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to turn out like this."  
"Yes well you can't fix it now."  
"But I can say sorry."  
"I accept that but you do know that it will never be what it was between both of us."  
"I know."  
"Ok, as long as you know."  
"Exactly which means we can start fresh."  
"What do you mean start fresh?"  
"I mean by starting over like going on a date."  
"I don't know Quinn."  
"I know what about if it doesn't go that great, we can at least be friends."  
"Um... I guess so."  
"So 8 o'clock at Breadstix?"  
"Yeah, ok." I then walked away feeling happy, I hoped it wasn't going to be bad.

That night I got dressed in a pretty dress and drove to Breadstix. I arrived and Puck was already there sitting a booth.

"Hi, I'm Quinn. You must be Noah; I'm in Glee Club with you." I said as I sat down across from him, at first he looked confused but then he played along.  
"Puck actually, it's a nickname. Nice to meet you Quinn and I do know you from Glee Club, you're Santana's friend right?"  
"Yeah."  
"When you like any drinks to be ordered?" The waitress asked, we ordered our drinks and they came shortly after.  
"So Quinn where were you before you moved here?"  
"New York."  
"Wow, I would love to go there. Why did you move here? New York is a big place where is Lima is tiny."  
"My parents thought it would be a change from the big, busy life in New York and I'm not staying long."  
"Where are you going after?"  
"Somewhere far away probably, could be up in the clouds for all we know."  
"Interesting." He said as he sipped his drink.  
"Have you lived here your own life?"  
"Yes, I have. Just my sister, Mum and I. Dad left awhile ago."  
"Cool." The date went great; he then took me out to get ice cream.

We walked around the park eating our ice cream.

"You have something there." Puck said pointing to my chin after we finished eating our ice cream which meant I had ice cream on my face. I had thrower my napkin in the bin but Puck still had his so he wiped it for me.  
"Thanks." We were really close, he started to lean in and so did I. We kissed it, it was romantic. Since I did know him but already it wasn't weird kissing on the first day or was it?

We then went home, I felt so happy really happy. I was glad that maybe we could figure things out and forget about everything that had happened. We can live happily ever after until I have to leave and go up into the clouds but that was a fairytale of course it wasn't going to be happily ever after. There were going to bumps just like last time but it was at least going to close to perfect, trying to act like nothing was wrong is stupid I should have known. I just hope Puck is getting the same idea would just have to wait until I see him again. I was still in love with him and I hoped he was still in love with me.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry that it took 2 weeks for this chapter to be posted, it was just a little hard to write this chapter but that still isn't an excuse. Thank you again Swifty1212 for reviewing last chapter, this is a long one to make up for the 2 weeks that I haven't posted. =)**

Leaving Earth

Summary: Quinn Fabray has a secret and the last thing she wants is to fall in love with someone but what happens when she moves to Lima and meets bad boy Noah Puckerman?

Chapter 7

Puck and I started dating again but it started off slow. That was until I pushed it too far. It all started with a meaningless talk with Santana.

"Hey Quinn." She said as she sat next to me, one day during lunch.  
"Hi."  
"I was just wondering since Puck is a player, had he tried anything on you yet? We pretty much had sex every day."  
"No, why would he do that? He knows about my promise."  
"Oh... Ok, anyway what about you?"  
"What about me?"  
"Have you ever done it?"  
"No, I'm going to keep my promise."  
"Until when? You don't have that long."  
"Santana, why are you talking to me like that?"  
"Talking like what? Look, all I'm saying is you're going to be missing out on something big. Losing your virginity is a really big thing in one's life and you don't have much time but don't make my mistake, make it special. I'm just saying." She then left, leaving me confused.

I suddenly felt pressured about what Santana said, what she said was quite true.

Things went downhill when Puck and I had started making out on my bed that afternoon. No one was home so it wasn't like we were being careful.

"I want to do it." I said between kisses.  
"What?"  
"I want to have sex."  
"No." He said pulling away from me.  
"I thought that is what you like doing."  
"Yeah... Used to... But not with you."  
"What do you mean 'not with you'?"  
"I can't do it with you; you have your promise to God and your parents."  
"You want me to die a virgin?"  
"Quinn, what is wrong with you? You were fine this morning."  
"It's just what Santana said."  
"Look forget everything Santana said, she just wants something bad to happen."  
"Like me dying so she can finally have you?"  
"Quinn, we're going to get through this."  
"Stop saying that! Stop saying I'm not going to die." My eyes started to water.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Stop saying that too. All she said was losing my virginity was a big thing and I don't have much time left."  
"Quinn, this is coming from Santana. She has sex 24/7."  
"So do you."  
"I did... Sex isn't important, you don't need to know what it feels like or go through it."  
"But I want to do it with someone I love."  
"When you're married."  
"I will never get there."  
"Quinn, I'm not having sex with you." He got up and left. He was actually against the idea of sex for me.

The next day at school I went to him to apologize for my actions.

"Puck, I'm sorry. I should have never taken Santana's talk with me so serious."  
"Quinn, it's understandable. If I said anything too hard on you, I'm so..."  
"I know you're sorry but you have to stop saying that." I laughed, he laughed too. "So we're ok?"  
"Yeah, we're ok."  
"Ok, good."

As I walked around, I didn't feel that happy as I thought I would be. I had been pushing people to do things when I couldn't even do them myself like when I broke up with Puck after the Sam incident, I thought it would help me get through it faster but I wanted him back straight away.

I was once again found in the choir room crying but it wasn't Kurt who found me this time, it was Sam. It was only me and him and when he sat down next to me, I got really uncomfortable.

"I'm not going to touch you."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I just wanted to know if you are ok, you're crying."  
"I'm fine Sam." I said as I wiped my tears with the sleeve of my cardigan.  
"I want to say sorry for what happened, I don't know what came over me. I'm really, really sorry."  
"It's alright Sam."  
"Are you sure? You're going to let me off that easy."  
"I understand that you are probably going through some stuff."  
"I'm still really sorry."  
"I'm sorry about what Puck did to you, I told him not to hurt you."  
"No, I deserved it. I can't believe I did that to you, what happens if it gets around school."  
"You hasn't and it won't, Sam. It was a mistake."  
"I'm sorry."  
"I get it Sam, you're sorry. People don't have to say it a hundred times for me to get it."  
"I'm sorry... Sorry... Oops. Well I better go."  
"Ok."  
"See you around."  
"You too." He then left. I was fine with Sam, it's just if Puck found out we had that talk or that he actually went near me. He would probably kill him... Not literally of course.

After school, I waited for Puck to finish football training and then I met him at my car.

"Hey Quinn."  
"Hi, I will see you tonight at the football game."  
"Yup." He kissed me on the cheek and then left.

I arrived early at the football game; I went to the locker room to see him. It was just him and a couple of other footballers, the others like Finn and Sam were practicing outside on the field.

"Quinn, what are you doing here?"  
"I just wanted to see you." I sat down on the bench in front of his locker where he was.  
"Are you alright?" He said as he noticed my not so smiling face.  
"I'm fine, I'm just really tired."  
"Didn't you sleep last night?"  
"I did, I just woke up tired. It's you know what taking its toll."  
"Go to bed early, you don't have to stay for the whole game. I understand."  
"No, I will stay."  
"Everyone go to the field, the game is about to start." Coach Bieste said as she walked into the locker room.  
"Well I better go." I said as I stood up.  
"I will see you out on the bleachers."  
"Yup... Good luck." I then kissed him on the lips for a couple of seconds.  
"Puckerman." We pulled apart when we heard Coach Bieste. I left and he followed shortly after.

I found a seat on the bleachers and everything was going fine, we were winning by 2 but then this big guy from the opposite team who currently had the ball charged right into Puck knocking them down. I thought it was going to fine, he's going to get up but he didn't. I jumped and ran towards the field. I had to know he was alright, I had to see him standing up and he was conscious.

"Quinn!" I heard Mr Schu and Santana yell out to me as I passed them. I ran towards the big circle of footballers in the middle of the field. I pushes through the footballers and saw him. His helmet was knocked off and he wasn't awake, not moving all anything. Mike was there trying to shake him to wake up. I tried to bend down to him but someone scooped me up. It was Finn, I started to scream and cry.

"Let go of me!" Coach Bieste came.  
"Someone call 911."  
"They're coming." Someone said that came up to her.  
"Finn, take her to the locker room anywhere. Take her away from her." She said to Finn.

I tried to release myself from Finn but obviously I was too weak or he was really strong.

"No! No!" I screamed as he took me away from my boyfriend. "He's my boyfriend! He can't die! I need to see him!" I started to scream out his name. "Puck! Puck! Puck!"

Finn took me into the locker room and put me down on one of the benches. I had calm down the screaming now but I was crying.

"I need to see him, he can't die."  
"He's not going to die, Quinn."  
"That's what everyone says. It happened to me but now look I'm dying." I cried.  
"Quinn..." He hugged me.

Of course the game had to go so Finn had to go but he made Rachel take me to the hospital.

"Rachel, you didn't need to do this." I said in her car.  
"You and Noah are friends and I know you want to see him."

She came in with me.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The receptionist said when we reached her. She noticed me standing behind Rachel quietly crying.  
"My friend's boyfriend was admitted here not that long ago, he had an incident on the football field. He's from William McKinley High School."  
"What's his name?"  
"Noah Puckerman."  
"He's upstairs in room 12."  
"Ok, thank you."

We went up the lift to get to his room; we arrived right in front of room 12.

"Do you want me to come in with you?"  
"No, I will be fine."  
"Ok, I will just be out here." I nodded.

I opened the door and saw him lying there not awake. Just like I had seen him before. I sat down next to him and grabbed his hand with both of my hands. I started to pray.

"Please God, please don't let him go. I'm the one who is supposed to go, not him. This was never supposed to happen but I love him and you can't hide love. God, all I want to see is him wake up. I want to see his gorgeous hazel eyes again and I want him to tell me that he loves me."

Suddenly I felt movement in my hands, I moved my hands and I saw his fingers start to move. I looked up at his face and I saw his eyes flick open.

"Where am I?" I heard him say.  
"In hospital."  
"What happened?" He said weakly.  
"Don't worry, you're fine now."  
"I thought you were gone, you gave me quite a scare."  
"I'm not going anywhere Quinn." I smiled, he then grabbed my hand. "I love you Quinn."  
"I love you too." He then started to drift off to sleep.  
"Thank you God." I said quietly, my prayers were answered.

I stayed there for a little while and then I left him to sleep. I saw Rachel and was surprised that she stayed.

"Rachel."  
"Is he alright?"  
"He's fine now. You didn't have stay."  
"I know but I wanted to make sure you and Noah were fine."  
"Thanks Rachel, you're a really nice person." She smiled.  
"Not many people say that."  
"Well, you can probably make it for the end of the game."  
"Yeah, ok... Only if you're ok."  
"I'm fine."  
"Ok bye."  
"Bye Rachel." She then left; I went for a little walk around the hospital.

I saw a little girl walking around looking a bit lost so I went up to her. I bended down to her.

"Hello, I'm Quinn. Are you alright?" She was crying.  
"I don't know where my Mummy is." She cried.  
"It will be alright, what's your name?"  
"Lauren."  
"I will help you find your Mummy."  
"Thank you." She said wiping her tears from her eyes and face.

I stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Where did you see your Mummy last?" She took me to the door that was labelled 'Operating theatre'.  
"She told me to call 911 when we were at home and then she went to asleep on the floor, I don't know why. Then she was taken here on a bed and went into there." She said pointing to the Operating theatre.  
"Do you know your last name, Lauren?"  
"Hillman."  
"Ok, let's see if this lady can help." We went up to the receptionist.  
"How can I help you?" She said.  
"I found this little girl in the hallways and she lost her Mum. She says her Mum was taken into the Operating theatre."  
"Does she know her surname?"  
"Hillman."  
"Ok, I will see if I can find anything." She started to type away on the computer. "I have found a Zoe Hillman who was brought in 2 hours ago."  
"I guess that might be the one."  
"What room is she in?"  
"On this level, in room 100."  
"Ok, thank you." I took Lauren to room 100.  
"Mummy." She said as she saw the lady in the bed. She ran up to her.  
"Lauren, there you are. Where did you go? I was so worried."  
"I got lost Mummy and then Quinn helped me find you." Zoe looked towards me.  
"Thank you."  
"It's alright." I smiled and then shortly left.

I went back to Puck, a doctor just left as I went through the door. Puck had sat up and looked better than he was earlier.

"Where did you go?"  
"Just went for a little walk."  
"Oh ok." I sat down next to him where I was before. "I remember what happened."  
"Oh that's good."  
"Yeah but I have take 2 weeks off football."  
"They will be fine without you."  
"I also have to have bed rest for a couple of days."  
"I can stay with you, my parents will understand."  
"No, I don't want you to do that."  
"Please, at least for the first day."  
"Ok, only if you're fine with it."  
"I am."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you Alicia, Anon and Swifty1212 for reviewing. I have planned that this will be a 12 chapter series so there will 4 more chapters after this. I have a good idea what will happen in them, I just have to write them. This is another long chapter. Please enjoy this chapter and please leave anything I need to improve on in your review.**

Leaving Earth

Summary: Quinn Fabray has a secret and the last thing she wants is to fall in love with someone but what happens when she moves to Lima and meets bad boy Noah Puckerman?

Chapter 8

I arrived at his house and his Mum and sister had gone. I went upstairs to his room and found him still asleep in his bed. I didn't want to wake him so I decided to make breakfast for him. I knew he loved waffles but didn't get to have them that often because he didn't usually have breakfast and probably didn't know how to make them.

I hadn't met his Mum or sister so I hoped it was alright for me to use their cooking ingredients and utensils. After I made them, I went upstairs and took two plates of waffles; one for me and the other for him.

Just as I got up to his room, I noticed that he had started to wake up. I put my plate on his desk and then I went to his bed. I sat right next to him and held his plate up with a big smile on my face. He opened his eyes and saw me.

"Quinn?" He said sitting up.

"I'm here to stay with you, remember?"

"Yeah can I ask are they waffles?"

"They sure are. I know how much you love them and how you don't have them that often." I passed them to him and he started to eat them.

"Thank you."

"That's alright." I got up to get mine and went back to sitting next to him on his bed.

Afterwards, we watched some movies and I helped him with his homework.

As I was helping Puck with his English homework, his little sister came running in. She hugged him.

"Hi Noah."

"Hello Anna."

"Hi Quinn." She then left.

"How does she know my name?" I asked.

"You're my girlfriend." I smiled. His Mum then came up.

"Hi Quinn."

"Oh hello." I got up and went up to her.

"I'm Ruth."

"Hi, I… Um… Used some of your kitchen stuff to make waffles this morning. Was that alright?"

"Yeah, that was fine. Well I better leave you two." I smiled and she left.

"I thought that would be worse." I said as I sat back down next to Puck.

"She likes you."

"Does she know about the cancer?"

"No."

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"I don't know… I didn't know if you wanted me to tell her." I smiled and we then got back to homework.

I took care of him for the next couple of days and then I went back to school when he did. Nothing much different, same old school. Since he had 2 weeks off football, we had more time to spend together that included rehearsing for our performance that we had to perform at the school assembly. It was going to be quite embarrassing; I hadn't performed in front of a live audience before.

"Quinn, you will be fine." Puck told me for the fifth time or more. We were rehearsing and I started to freak out.

"What happens if I miss a step or a note?"

"You won't Quinn and you know why?"  
"Why?"

"I will be with you the whole time no matter what."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Ok."

Everything went fine after that, we performed in front of everyone and I was fine.

"You were great, Quinn."

"Thanks." I smiled. "Hey, do you want to come over on the weekend and have a dip in my pool?"

"You have a pool?"

"Yeah, of course I do."

"Sure."

That Saturday, I sat in my pool in my blue bikini on an inflationable chair. Very comfy I must say. No one was home so I told Puck to come through the side gate. He came in and saw me.

"Well isn't Miss Fabray looking pretty fine today."

"Thank you, Puck." I blushed. "Aren't you coming in?"

"Yes, one second."

He already had his board shorts on so he took off his top, he had wonderful abs. To die for abs, they were like the best but that was the first time I had seen a real man's upper part. He stepped back and looked like he was going to run, he was going to jump in.

"No, please don't jump in." I laughed, he didn't respond he just jumped into the pool with a big smile on his face. He wet me from head to toe. He swam up to me on my chair.

"Thanks Puck."

"No problem." He laughed. "Well you look like a princess up there looking gorgeous." I smiled. "Is the princess going to come down and swim with her hot prince?"

"Nah, I think I will stay here for a little while."

"You have had plenty of time up on that chair of yours." He then leaned on the chair causing it to drop me into the water.

"Thanks again Puck." I said as I splashed him. We started to splash each other but then he pulled me into him so our bodies were touching.

"You know I love you, Quinn Fabray."

"Yes of course, I love you to Noah Puckerman." We then kissed on the lips.

"Quinn!"Suddenly we heard my parents' calling. We quickly pulled apart.

"What are they doing here, weren't they supposed to be at a party?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, they were. Try to cover yourself."

"Why?"

"You have your whole upper party showing, you have no idea what my parents will think."

"Um… Ok." Puck wrapped his arms around his torso which was really funny. I giggled. Mum came out and Dad followed.

"Oh… Noah." I could see that she was nearly giggling too.

"Quinn, you didn't tell us you were having someone over." Dad said.

"I could have prepared lunch."

"Well you had the big party coming up and didn't want to disturb you."

"Oh, well ok dear. Have fun." She turned towards the house but then she realized that Dad wasn't following her. He had turned but he was still looking at us. "Come on Russell." Mum whispered as she tugged on his sleeve. He then followed her inside.

"I am so sorry about that, I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't worry Quinn, parents are parents." He said as he unwrapped himself. We couldn't really do anything because we felt as if my parents were watching us. I had turned my back to the house but Puck was facing it and I noticed he was looking at the house a lot.

"They're looking through the window, aren't they?"

"Yeah, kind of." I turned and saw my parents peeking through the kitchen curtains. Once they saw me, they disappeared. I turned back to Puck.

"I can't believe them."

"Well they're just worried about you. They probably don't want you to have sex in the pool."

"You can do that?"

"Let's just say you can do it in many places."

"Please don't tell me you have done it in a pool." Puck opened his mouth but before saying anything, he shut it. "Ew, that's disgusting."

"I didn't say anything." He laughed.

We ended up sitting next to each other on the first pool step with Puck's arm around my waist. Then suddenly out of nowhere, Dad comes out with the newspaper in his hand and sits down near us on a chair. He then started to read his newspaper without saying a word. Puck had moved his arm from my waist.

"What is your Dad doing?" Puck whispered.

"I have no idea." I whispered back. "Daddy, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm reading the newspaper, Quinnie." He said from behind his newspaper.

"I can see that Daddy but why are you reading it outside? Can't you read it inside like you always do?"

"No honey because I'm old now and I have to get my vitamin D."

"Let's go inside." I whispered, I was upset now. My parents were treating me like a baby. We got out and grabbed our towels, we wiped ourselves nearly dry and then went inside. We went upstairs to my room.

"Do you want to sleepover? My bed is big enough."

"Um… Yeah, sure but only if it's ok with your parents because they had problems with us in the pool."

"I will go ask them."

"Ok."

I went down and I knew it was going to turn into a fight, when I got downstairs I saw Dad sitting on a chair at the dining table reading his newspaper and Mum was in the kitchen probably making dinner.

"Hey Mum and Dad, can Noah sleepover?" Mum straight away put down her cutting knife and Dad put down his newspaper. They both looked at each other and then me.

"Honey, no you know the rules." Mum said.

"He doesn't have to sleep in my bed, he can sleep on the floor."

"No honey." She and Dad returned to cutting and reading.

"But Kristina got to do it."

"She's married darling and she was visiting."

"No before that, when she was dating Michael. He slept over a couple of nights but you didn't know, Kristina begged me not to tell you."

"I don't believe you, Quinn."

"Oh and I haven't got to the good part, she had sex with him while she was supposed to be babysitting me. Yes, see we're not the prefect family afterwards." Mum stopped what she was doing and so did Dad.

"Stop making up lies, Quinnie." Dad said.

"I'm not making up lies."

"I think that Noah boy is a bad influence on you." Mum said.

"Yes I do think so, Quinnie. What is with the strange haircut?" Dad said. They were offending me and hurting my feelings.

"Don't talk about my boyfriend like that!"

"Quinn, what is wrong with you?" Mum asked.

"I'm acting like a normal person and you know what he is actually a good influence on me. He is helping me get through this not like you and the best bit is he isn't making me turn into you."

"Don't talk to us like that." Dad said.

"What are you going to do?" I want to do stuff my own way, I don't have much time left and you still don't let me do my own things."

"Darling."

"What? I don't care what you think, he is staying over but I promise you one thing I'm not going to turn into Kristina, I'm not going to have sex with him while you are downstairs watching TV." I then straight away went upstairs not wanting to hear anything more from them.

"Quinn, you didn't have to do that. I can go."

"No, it's fine. I needed to tell them that."

I brought dinner upstairs because I didn't want to sit with them. Puck slept in my bed that night and no, nothing happened. We just cuddled up to each other and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next day, Puck and I went out for a walk. We passed the park and I noticed the lake but this time I saw a big tyre tied up by rope to the big tree that hang over the lake.

"Let's go there." I pointed.

"To the lake?"

"Yeah." I started to head to the lake and he followed me.

"Look, there's a tyre."

"Santana and I used to come here and swing into the lake all the time."

"Santana?" I asked.

"Her and I have known else other since middle school."

"Middle school? Really?"

"Yes but anyway why don't you try it?"

"Ok." I climbed onto the tyre, held the rope and Puck pulled it back and then let it go. It brought me into the sky and then I dropped into the water. It was amazing, I loved that feeling. I swan up and saw Puck on the tyre, ready to come in. "Come on in, the water is fine and my parents aren't watching us." He laughed and then he came in.

He pulled me into him and said "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Heaps of times but tell me one more time."

"I love you Quinn."

"I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm not really sure why I'm posting this, I didn't get any reviews for last chapter so I wasn't really inspired. It's been a month and I must say this chapter isn't the best. Well if this chapter doesn't get any reviews I probably will post this chapter but I'm not sure about that. There are 3 more chapter after this so please enjoy, anyone who is still reading this story. **

Leaving Earth

Summary: Quinn Fabray has a secret and the last thing she wants is to fall in love with someone but what happens when she moves to Lima and meets bad boy Noah Puckerman?

Chapter 9

"Everyone I am happy to announce that we are hosting the annual school fundraiser car wash." Mr Schu said on Monday at school.

"You have an annual car wash?" I whispered to Puck, he nodded.

"But the Cheerios host it every year." Tina said.

"It's a competition, obviously." Santana said.

"Uh… Yeah, I was just about to get to that." Mr Schu said.

"So we're going to be across the road from the Cheerios while they're getting money and washing cars in the bikinis and short skirts." Rachel said.

"We're going to lose." Finn said.  
"I don't see the point." Artie said.

"Guys, we need money with budgets cuts and everything, it's hard to run Glee Club. Just think of it as a challenge."

The school car wash was held the next week and I came in my bikini unknowingly that no one was coming in swimming costumes just raincoats over clothes. I looked like an idiot, I met Puck there.

"Hey girl."

"Oh no, I look like an idiot."

"You look hot."

"They're going to be looking at me."

"It's a car wash and you get wet which means wear a swimming costume. Don't worry; you're the one wearing the right thing." I smiled and we headed towards the others.

Only two cars had come and everyone was washing those cars while across the road I saw Santana and Brittany along with the other cheerleaders washing heaps of cars.

An hour had pasted, we had only got 10 cars at the max and it was getting boring until Santana, Brittany and Coach Sylvester came across the road to us; to me.

"Q, you are to come join us across the road."

"Uh… what? I'm not part of the Cheerios anymore."

"Yeah, Sue." Mr Schu said, everyone had turned to see what was happening.

"Don't get into this, William."

"Put these on over in the toilets over there." Santana said as she passed me a Cheerios bikini and Cheerios skirt to put over the bottoms.

"But… why?" I asked.

"You're still part of the Cheerios because I didn't kick you off, you quit. I have nothing against you coming back." Coach Sylvester told me. I was still a bit confused.

"Sue, you can't do this." Mr Schu started to agree.

"Oh yes I can."

"We barely have anyone left now."

"It's just a competition."

"But we need the money, Sue."

"So does the Cheerios." Coach Sylvester noticed I was still standing there so she said "Brittany, Santana take Quinn to the toilets to change and then take her across the road to start helping." I followed Brittany and Santana to the toilets and on the way there I turned to Puck and mouthed 'Sorry', he in return smiled.

The next day at school, many people of the Glee Club weren't too happy to see me. At the car wash, all they did was give me dirties.

"Now guys I know that the car wash wasn't much of a success yesterday but we did raise some money." Mr Schu said during Glee Club that day.

"That's because Quinn ditched us." Mercedes said.

"We raised 150 dollars." Mr Schu continued ignoring Mercedes' comment. No one had smiles on their faces. "Come on guys, at least be happy." Everyone flashed fake smiles and then went back to being upset.

"The Cheerios probably rose at least 500 dollars." Rachel said.

"It was actually a thousand." I said and everything turned to me. "Sorry." Everyone was clearly upset and angry at me and about the whole thing so I came up with an idea. "What about the carnival?"  
"The carnival?" Mr Schu asked.  
"We could have a stand there and sell stuff or a game, something like that. I'm sure that the Cheerios haven't done that yet and it would be fun, the whole town is going to be there."  
"That is actually a good idea, Quinn."  
"But it's in a month." Rachel said.  
"Good, we have time to plan."

Everyone shared our ideas and we came up with that we could split into half and have a cupcake and game stand. The boys would be at the game stand and the girls would be at the cupcake and we could always swap. Mr Schu also hinted that we should perform but everyone was against that.

After school, I went over to Puck's house. I had somehow become a tutor for his sister. One day, I had come over on the weekend and Ruth wasn't home so Anna had to ask Puck for help, he didn't know but I did. So then I had offered to help her with her homework, Puck was fine with it.

"Quinn." Anna said while doing her homework with me next to her for assistance.  
"Yes, Anna."  
"Can you please come to my dance concert on Wednesday? Mum can't come because she had to work again and I think Noah would be alone and I like you."  
"Um... Yeah, sure."  
"Ok, thank you."  
"No problem."

A week later, I met Puck outside Anna's school. Anna was backstage.

"Hey Puck."  
"Hi."  
"Ready to go in?"  
"Yeah, sure." We started to walk towards the hall. "Thanks for coming."  
"It's alright, Anna asked me and she said you would be alone." He smiled.

We reached the hall and found a spot to sit. The concert was good; the dancers were all very cute. We met Anna backstage and then shortly later we went to their house. I stayed over that night. I told Anna goodnight and went to Puck's room. He was lying on his bed, staring up at the roof. I lied down next to him.

"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing's wrong."  
"There is, you seem weird."  
"Everything has really hit me now, you have said it before but I thought somehow you could make it through. Anna has never been like this before, she is happy. I don't want is going to happen after you're gone."  
"She's going to fine and so are you." I said as I laid my head on his chest.

It was the morning of the carnival and Santana and I were assigned to make the cupcakes. The other girls were setting up the stand; thankfully Mr Schu didn't push us to perform.

Santana and I had to make a lot of cupcakes so we started right away. We mixed the mixture in our two separate bowls, there was a lot.

"How's Cheerios?" I asked.  
"Good."  
"We haven't talked in awhile."  
"Yeah, we haven't." I had noticed that Santana was looking skinner than usual, Brittany was fine but she looked different. Her face was pale like she was going to faint any moment and her skin looked really dry.  
"Are you alright? You look really tired."  
"Oh... I'm... Just really tired. You know cheerleading is hard especially with Coach Sylvester as your coach and I haven't been able to sleep well."  
"Why not?"  
"Just with studying and assignments." I knew she was lying because I was in most of her classes and we currently didn't have any tests or assignments. "Anyway, let's bake these cupcakes."  
"Yes, we should."

The carnival started and we sold a lot of cupcakes, the boys were also going good at their game stand. Santana and I got a break so we sat down at a table near our stand. I had brought 2 cupcakes one for me and one for Santana.

"Here, Santana." I said as I pushed one of the cupcakes towards her.  
"Oh, you didn't have to get me one."  
"We haven't eaten anything today and anyway we baked all those cupcakes."  
"True." She smiled as she grabbed the cupcake.

Shortly we started to work at the stand again. We then all got break, everyone at the stands so we could all watch the big performances. I found a seat with Santana and Puck came with his sister.

"Hi Quinn."  
"Anna, I didn't know you were going to be here?"  
"Mum just dropped me off."  
"Ok, cool. Do you want a cupcake later?"  
"Yes please." She sat down next to me and Puck sat next to her.

The performances then started and guess who popped up on stage, Vocal Adrenaline. Sunshine was supposed to be a part of our club but Rachel did something, I don't really know all the details but something about sending Sunshine to a crack house. Rachel apparently only did it out of love for the club but people think otherwise.

They started singing and I must say they were pretty good. There were a couple of other performances and then the teachers took over the stands.

"Here's your cupcake." I said as I gave Anna her cupcake.  
"Thank you." She turned to Puck and said "Can I go over there with my friends?"  
"Yeah." She then left. "Thanks for the cupcake."  
"No problem, anyway how was your day?"  
"Good, what about you?"  
"Same."  
"What to go on the Ferris wheel?"  
"Yeah." We raced over to the Ferris wheel and got on. We suddenly stopped at the top. They were having trouble with the machinery.  
"Guess we're going to be up here for a little while."  
"You're beautiful today."  
"Thanks." He pushed a piece of hair behind my hair which was blowing in my face because of the wind. He leaned in and kissed me.  
"Thanks for everything."  
"Everything?"  
"You know." I smiled. We started to move again.

Soon the carnival ended and I offered to stay back to clear up, it was late so Puck had to take his sister home. I hadn't seen Santana since the performances and didn't know if she went home or not.

I had walked into the toilets and was about to reapply my make-up in the mirror until I saw a stall door open with a girl in it. She had her back to me and her head was in the toilet, she started to throw up. The girl finished so she moved and sat down, it was Santana.

"Santana?" I turned.  
"Quinn."  
"Santana, what are you doing?"  
"Nothing." She lied as she wiped her mouth with her arm.  
"You were throwing up."  
"I'm probably sick." I stepped forward and she quickly flashed the toilet. I sat down next to her.  
"You're not, Santana."  
"I could be, you don't."  
"I know what you're doing and you know too. I have gone through it before. The pressure of looking amazing, to express guys, keep your reputation up. I know what you're going through."  
"No, you don't." She cried.  
"Santana, you are really skinny now. Have you seen yourself in the mirror, it's bad for you."  
"I gained a couple of pounds and I thought it would help." She confessed. "Please I can't stop. Quinn, you need to help me."  
"Santana, it's going to be alright."  
"I don't know who I am anymore."  
"You're Santana Lopez, head cheerleader and the boys go crazy for you." She giggled. "And most of all you're beautiful the way you are." She smiled.

We got up and walked towards the door, I thought Santana was following me but I heard a loud noise behind me so I turned and saw Santana unconscious.

"Santana... Santana." I ran over to her. I tried to wake her up but  
she wouldn't. "Someone help! Help!" I screamed, no one heard. I ran out of the toilets and saw Rachel. "Rachel! Santana collapsed, she won't wake up!"

Rachel got help and Santana soon was taking to the hospital. It felt like a repeat of when Puck got hit during the football game but I prayed for Santana. I had called Puck and he came.

I got to see her and she was fine, she was getting help which was good because I didn't how long my advice would last. It was hard to stop, I knew.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you TheOfficalGleek for reviewing last chapter.**

Leaving Earth

Summary: Quinn Fabray has a secret and the last thing she wants is to fall in love with someone but what happens when she moves to Lima and meets bad boy Noah Puckerman?

Chapter 10

It was more than a week till Sectionals and we were working really hard. I had gotten weaker and tired, more than I had ever been. I was slowing down the team; I knew that and everyone else did. I was out of count during the dances, I was last to finish I was trying to push myself but it wasn't working. I could see the frustration in Rachel's eyes and the eye rolls of many people. After what seemed like a thousand rehearsal of the same thing, I picked up my bag and left. Puck went after me like he would.

"Quinn. Where are you going?" He called out, I turned.  
"I can't do it anymore; everyone is tired and sick of doing that a thousand times because of me."  
"It's not just you."  
"Puck, don't lie to me. I can see it on everyone's faces."  
"Practice makes perfect, it's probably good that we're doing it a lot of times."  
"Puck, stop it. I think the team is better without me."  
"Quinn, no. You're going to be fine."  
"Leave me alone."

I walked away but suddenly I started to feel light-headed and things can fussy. I heard Puck yell out my arm and then everything went black.

I woke up in the sickbay, Puck sitting beside me.

"Are you alright?" He asked.  
"Yeah... I'm just really tired." I said as I sat up.

I stayed here for a little bit longer and then Puck took me home. The next couple of days were hard ever if I got a good night sleep I would wake up feeling like I barely got any sleep at all. I took a couple of days off; my parents were fine with it. Things got worse when I fainted again; I was home alone and wake up on the floor with my head hurting a lot. I didn't know what was wrong with me but I really didn't want to go to the doctors. I pretended to forget about it and definitely didn't tell my parents.

In the coming days was the Miss Lima beauty pageant, I was surprised when I found out I was nominated. So was Santana, Brittany and a couple of other girls some being from Vocal Adrenaline. Really it was just who was most popular, there was a panel of judges that chose who got first, second or third. That was in a couple of days and Santana offered to go with me to the mall to get a nice dress, she had already got her dress.

Santana picked me off and then we went to the mall.

"So, how is everything with Puck?"  
"Good, do you have a boy in your life at the moment?"  
"No... No, I don't."

Santana was looking better, she had got help and she was back up to her normal weight. We went into a dress shop that Santana had got her dress from. It had beautiful dresses.

"You need a dress that is pretty but not too pretty because you have to have the best dress at the dance which is really soon." I nodded. The dance was in more than a week and Puck hadn't asked me but I guess he was soon. "What about this one?" Santana said holding up a blue dress, I nodded no. I did that for the next 4 dresses that she picked out. "Quinn, what's wrong?"

"I can't do this, I will only win because everyone feels sorry for me and you know how much I hate that."

"Quinn, you don't if you're going to win."

"Santana, you deserve it more than me. I don't want to be part of this contest if I'm only going to win because I'm sick."

"You don't know that they will do that."

"They will."

"Quinn, I don't know what to say."

"Ok, well… Promise me that if I'm in the top 3 and you aren't I will withdraw from the contest so you can take my place. You can't decline my offer, please do that for me."

"Are you sure?"

"Santana, you should be in the top 3 more than me and even win it. I know how much it means to you, I have heard you talk about it to Brittany. You want it, I don't."

"I feel weird, you have helped me so much. I don't want you to do anymore for me."

"Fine, this is the last thing I will do for you."

"Ok, thank you Quinn."

"No problem." I picked up a dress and said changing the topic "What about this one?"

"It's so pretty, I think this is one."

"Yeah, let me try it on."

I tried it on and it was prefect, I bought it straight after. There was a rehearsal on the morning of the pageant for where to walk and stand. It was only going to be 10 minutes really.

Backstage, Santana and I were getting ready other with the other girls. We had got our dresses on and our make-up and hair done, we were just waiting for the lady to come and tell us to go towards the stage.

"Girls, come with me." We all followed and one by one got onto the stage; we did a walk down and then went to the side to stand. I was right after Santana, I saw Puck, Mum, my friends and other people I had seen around town. I smiled as they cheered. I then went to stand next to Santana, then Brittany came out and the others.

There were 15 girls; it was rounded to top 10, then top 5 then top 3. Brittany made it to the top 5 but not to the top 3 but Santana and I did. We were with a girl from Vocal Adrenaline.

"3rd place goes to…" The judge announced, she then opened the envelope. "Quinn Fabray." I smiled and walked up the judge and she gave me a bunch of flowers handed to her by the male judge.

"Thank you." I whispered to her, I smiled to the crowd and then went back to where I was standing before.

"The title of Miss Lima goes to…" She opened another envelope. "Santana Lopez." The smiled on Santana's face was so big, she was so shocked. She gave me a quick big hug and then went up to the judge. She was given her ribbon, crown and flowers. The girl from Vocal Adrenaline got flowers like me. Santana did a walk again and I was so happy for her, she had just recovered from a bad time and this really was going to make her truly happy.

The next couple of days, Santana couldn't stop talking about it to me it was annoying but I was too happy for her to care.

I got way worse and I thought I couldn't get any worse, I could barely move. Sectionals was soon and because I hadn't been going to rehearsals I allowed them to go look for a new member, I knew there was no way I was going to be able to perform next week. I didn't even know if I was going to be alive at that moment, at the way I was going.

I knew that it was coming to the end but now that I knew it was closer, I didn't want to die. I wasn't really ready for what was going to happen, I was scared. I was finally happy and in a matter of seconds, minutes, hours or days everything around me that has ever made me happy will disappear.

I really wanted to get out of the house I was feeling alright but my body still hurt all over so I asked Santana if she could ask Coach Sylvester if it would be alright if I could cheer at the football game that night. Santana returned with the ok, Santana helped me getting ready. Puck didn't know so I wanted to surprise him. I could walk but it hurt.

My parents weren't home so they didn't know and weren't going to find out. Of course there was staring but I didn't care, I smiled and had fun with Santana and Brittany. Puck was surprised and kept looking at me throughout the whole game.

"Quinn, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to cheer."

"You should have told me."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you did." He smiled and I laughed.

Puck stayed over that night, the next day Mum made me go to the doctors so I could maybe get something for the pain but instead I got what I knew was coming.

"Quinn, all I can say is for you to go on bed rest." I nodded but my doctor's face; it told me everything she didn't say. Puck held my hand tightly but all I could was nod. When we left, her face was the thing on my mind. It was haunting me, it was hitting me strongly then if she said it to me.

I was going to die and it was going to be soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to TheOfficalGleek for reviewing last chapter, this is the second last chapter so please enjoy and review. Thank you. =D**

Leaving Earth

Summary: Quinn Fabray has a secret and the last thing she wants is to fall in love with someone but what happens when she moves to Lima and meets bad boy Noah Puckerman?

Chapter 11

I cried and cried, all that replayed in my mind was the face of my doctor telling me to go on bed rest. I should have known after I fainted a couple of times. I really wanted to go to the dance; I didn't want to miss it.

All I did was stay in bed, it was the day of the dance and I guess there was no chance of me going until Santana and Puck came into my room, Santana was in her dress and Puck was in a tux.

"What's happening?" I said as I slowly sat up.  
"You're coming to the dance." Santana said.  
"But what about my parents?"  
"They're fine with it." Puck said.  
"Now let's get you ready." Santana said, she pulled from behind her back what seemed to be a dress.

Puck went back downstairs and waited; Santana helped me out of bed and then helped me get ready. I felt like an old lady.

"Santana, where did you get the dress from? It's beautiful." I asked as she showed me the dress.  
"It was in the back of my wardrobe, I haven't worn it and I think it suits you. I had begged my parents for this dress but I never got to wear it."  
"It looks like a designer label, I'm positive I have seen it somewhere."  
"You're right, it's an August Perry dress."  
"Oh my gosh... No, Santana I can't wear this."  
"Quinn, its fine."  
"But it must have been a lot of money and wouldn't you rather be wearing the designer label than me."  
"Quinn, just wear it."  
"Santana, are you sure?"  
"If I wasn't sure why would I be giving it to you? Now hurry up, I need to do your hair and make-up."  
"Ok, ok." I laughed.

She helped me zip up the dress and it was so beautiful, I loved it. Santana curled my hair into nice ringlets and did my make-up.

I walked down the stairs with Santana to where my Mum and Puck were standing. Mum had tears in her eyes and Puck was I guess in shock, I hope it was because he hadn't really seen me all dressed up.

"You're beautiful." He said as he grabbed my hand, I smiled.

We soon arrived at the school gym, there were decorations hung up and streamers everywhere. It didn't quite look like the gym anymore. Santana went over to Brittany and I stayed holding hands with Puck.

"If you get tired or something starts to hurt, I can take you home." He whispered.

"I'm fine, come on it's a dance. Let's have fun, forget everything else." I took him over to the dance floor and we started to dance.

I wanted to forget everything and have fun, forget that the cancer inside of me is eating me up. We had heaps of fun, Santana invited Puck and I to an after party at her house. We went because Mum was going out for the night, she would have left after we left my house. Puck and I got a little drunk but not as drunk as Santana, everytime you saw her she was making out with a new guy but that was Santana. Puck and I decided to go back to my house, Mum probably wasn't going to be back till maybe morning. We lied on my bed that was until I kissed him, he kissed back and we started to make out but it wasn't fast and pushy. He started to unzip my dress and I started to unbutton his shirt and unzip his pants. Clothes were tossed to the floor and before I knew it undergarments were coming off.

The next morning I woke up with Puck next to me, I realized what we did that night and didn't know if I should feel ashamed. I broke my promise, I got up and took a shower. Luckily, Puck was still asleep when I came back. I picked up the clothes on the floor and put them in a neat pile at the end of my bed. I got back into bed and slept.

Puck got up and did some things, I stayed asleep the whole day. I finally woke up at 12am in the morning because I felt like I was slipping away from the darkness. Puck was awake lying next to me.

"You have slept the whole day."

"I'm just really tired."

"But you slept the whole day." I shrugged my shoulders. My eyes started to close again and Puck was looking worried. "Do you want me to get your Mum?"

"No."

I had to stay up, I didn't want to die in my sleep. I held Puck's arm and he would move every so often so I would remember to keep my eyes open. I leaned in and kissed Puck.

"Thank you for last night." He looked me in the eyes and smiled.

I had stayed up for what seemed like ages, I didn't know the time so I managed to turn my head to the window. There was a tiny bit of sunshine trying to creep into my room, the sun was going to be rising soon. I turned my head back, Puck was still awake. He hadn't moved from his chair, all he did was hold my hand.

"Puck, can you please take me up to the roof?" I asked weakly. He nodded, I guess he couldn't really argue with me. He scooped me up into his warm arms with me still wrapped in my blanket. I was so cold, I could barely move.

He carried me up to the roof and we sat there facing my backyard. I was in between his legs with my back on his chest, he kept his arms tight around me. The sky was beautiful that was something you didn't see every day. Everyone second and minute that went by, the sun got higher.

"Tell me you love me." I said just as the sun was about to fully rise.  
"I love you, Quinn Fabray."

The sun pops up into the sky where it belongs and that is the last thing I see before I close my eyes for forever.

It wasn't until a couple of minutes later that Puck found out I wasn't sleeping.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and read this story, it has been an amazing experience. Thanks WolvenPrincess and TheOfficalGleek for reviewing and this is the last chapter so please enjoy. Thank you for everything. =D**

Leaving Earth

Summary: Quinn Fabray has a secret and the last thing she wants is to fall in love with someone but what happens when she moves to Lima and meets bad boy Noah Puckerman?

Chapter 12

I watched down on my friends as they got ready for my funeral, I had never thought about what it was like getting ready for a funeral. I had never gone to one.

Rachel and Santana cried the most while getting dressed. Rachel wore a sleeved black dress that went up to her knees with black tights, black flats and a black v-neck button-up cardigan. Santana wore a black dress with a black belt around her tiny waist and black heels.

Everyone arrived at the church themselves, their parents dropping them off. They stayed together for a little while for everyone to come. Mr Schu and Miss Pillsbury arrived together then Coach Sylvester and Principal Figgins who arrived separately. Before they entered the church, they were greeted by my sad parents.

Finn had his arms around Rachel as they walked into the church, the first thing she saw was my casket. It was beautiful, it had my favourite type of flower on it; white lilies. There was also a big  
photo of me that was taken at the carnival. Rachel cried harder and buried her face into Finn's shirt, they got a seat and soon everyone else did but someone was missing. It was Puck, he was in his car down the street.

He was holding a empty piece of paper and a photo of him and me. The empty piece of paper was supposed to have the speech he was going to give at my funeral but he couldn't write a speech about me, it wouldn't feel real. The speech wasn't the only thing holding him back from going to my funeral, it was the part about being there. Knowing that his dead girlfriend was in that casket and watching them put me into the ground. The thing that made him go was looking at the photo of him and me. He knew that ever if he didn't make a speech or ever have just a couple of lines, I would be glad that he was there. He grabbed his jacket and quickly headed up the road to the church, he put his jacket on and caught a glimpse of my parents as they were walking into the church. He like everyone else saw the casket first, he stared at the casket and the photo of me and still it was too hard to believe that I died in his arms and I was the one in the casket.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Finn.

"It's about to start." Puck nodded. Puck followed Finn to the near front and sat down next to a tearful Rachel who was cuddling up to Finn.

Everything was a blur to Puck all he did was stare at my photo, he started to pay attention when the speeches started. Santana was first to speak, Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and took her with her because she knew she wasn't going to be able to do it alone.

_Quinn was a dear friend of mine, we had our ups and downs but we were__friends. Quinn taught me a lot of things, the most important thing was__no one is perfect. She helped me get through the tough times and__through my health issues. She told me that I was fine the way __I am and I didn't have to change at all. You barely meet a person__like Quinn these days. She was a one of the kind, she changed my life. I just wished that she didn't have go, she was in a way my hero. She will always be my best friend. Quinn, I hope you have fun up there and remember we all love you._

Santana turned her teary eyes to my casket and then went back to her seat with Brittany. Rachel was then called up, she went up alone. She was already crying when she started speaking.

_Quinn Fabray was all kinds of great, she had an amazing singing voice, she was nice, she was a great friend, a great girlfriend. Quinn and I were friends, we spent time together and get things together. We had fun together, she was my friend. I have heaps of things to say about Quinn but that would take forever. She didn't have forever, she had 16 years. She had 5 amazing months at McKinley before she was taken but those 5 months were wonderful. She changed everyone into better people including me, she has helped so many people and I won't forget it and no else will forget. She will be remembered for all of our lives until we get to see her again. Quinn, we will see else other again in the future. This isn't my goodbye._

She then went back next to Finn, she felt good. She was happy about what she said about me. It was Puck's turn now. He walked up with his empty piece of paper and the photo of him and me. He placed the photo onto the stand and the wordless piece of paper next to it. He looked down at it and then up to all the sad people. If you were standing next to him, you see little tears building up in his eyes but he closed him shut so they wouldn't start running down his face. Once, he felt like they went he started.

_Just like Santana and Rachel have said, Quinn has changed their lives but Quinn didn't just change my life, she made me look at the world a different way. Life is too short, to be stupid and get in trouble just so you can look cool. You do want you want, she once asked me what I wanted to be and I told her, she then asked if I would think I could become that and I said no, she proved right she said I could get anywhere and do anything I wanted because she was always going to be supporting me. When the night came that she died in my arms and went into heaven, I thought she was gone forever but I realized that she will never leave because she will always be in my heart. She told me the morning before she died, that she has had the best time with me and thank you for everything. Quinn Fabray, I love you and I will miss you dearly._

He took the piece of paper and photo and went back to his seat. Now everyone was in tears, more than they were when Puck started. He was amazing and I was so proud of him.

It was then time for me to be put into the ground. The Glee Club assembled at the front but Sam, Puck, Mike, Finn because they were the ones who were going to take my casket outside along with Dad and my brother-in-law Chris. The Glee Club started to sing as they watched me carried outside.

_Bravely you let go of my hand__  
__I can't speak yet you understand__  
__Where I go now I go alone__  
__This path I walk these days of stone_

_And the angels are calling_

_I must go away__  
__Wait for me here__  
__Silently stay__  
__And don't ask me why__  
__Only believe__  
__This is not good bye_

_All of my strength all my desire__  
__Still cannot melt this breath of fire__  
__I go to meet some kind of test__  
__Bury the truth that scars my chest__  
__And the angels are calling and calling_

_I gathered all my courage__  
__I shaved off all my fear__  
__With this banner on my shoulder__  
__I hold your essence near_

_And the angels are calling and calling and calling_

The talented William McKinley Glee Club could be heard from outside the church, everyone had started to forward out of the church as the song finished. They all followed me out. The Glee Club all held hands and began to sing another song as they followed everyone out.

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;__  
__When troubles come and my heart burdened be;__  
__Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,__  
__Until you come and sit awhile with me._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;__  
__You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;__  
__I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;__  
__You raise me up... To more than I can be._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;__  
__You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;__  
__I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;__  
__You raise me up... To more than I can be._

_There is no life - no life without its hunger; __  
__Each restless heart beats so imperfectly; __  
__But when you come and I am filled with wonder, __  
__Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;__  
__You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;__  
__I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;__  
__You raise me up... To more than I can be._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;__  
__You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;__  
__I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;__  
__You raise me up... To more than I can be._

_You raise me up... To more than I can be._

The sad teenagers stood around the hole in the ground with my casket on top of it and finished strongly on the last note of the song.

Everything went so quickly, the teenagers were too sad to listen to anything. They saw my casket being put down into the ground. They all stayed together and cried, they knew it was going to be awhile till they recover and it was even worse because they had Sectionals the next week.

There was a reception at my house, the teenagers didn't eat or drink. They sat all together and did nothing. Before they knew it, it was dark. They started to head home but Puck didn't go home, he went up to the roof. The exact place where we were both last together. He suddenly saw something lying on the roof that was gold, shining under the moonlight. He went up to it and picked it up; it was my gold cross necklace. I left it there for him because I wanted him to have something of mine. He smiled at it and then at the sky. He sat down, looked up at the sky and started singing.

_I know you're somewhere out there__  
__Somewhere far away__  
__I want you back__  
__I want you back__  
__My neighbors think__  
__I'm crazy__  
__But they don't understand__  
__You're all I have__  
__You're all I have_

_At night when the stars__  
__light up my room__  
__I sit by myself_

_Talking to the Moon__  
__Try to get to You__  
__In hopes you're on__  
__the other side__  
__Talking to me too__  
__Or am I a fool__  
__who sits alone__  
__Talking to the moon_

_I'm feeling like I'm famous__  
__The talk of the town__  
__They say__  
__I've gone mad__  
__Yeah__  
__I've gone mad__  
__But they don't know__  
__what I know_

_Cause when the__  
__sun goes down__  
__someone's talking back__  
__Yeah__  
__They're talking back_

_At night when the stars__  
__light up my room__  
__I sit by myself__  
__Talking to the Moon__  
__Try to get to You__  
__In hopes you're on__  
__the other side__  
__Talking to me too__  
__Or am I a fool__  
__who sits alone__  
__Talking to the moon_

_Ahh, Ahh,__  
__Ahh, Ahh,_

_Do you ever hear me calling?__  
__Cause every night__  
__I'm talking to the moon__  
__Still trying to get to you_

_In hopes you're on__  
__the other side__  
__Talking to me too__  
__Or am I a fool__  
__who sits alone__  
__Talking to the moon_

_I know you're somewhere out there__  
__Somewhere far away_

After he finished, he stood up and looked down at my necklace still in his hand.

"I will always love you Quinn, I will never stop loving you." He said as he looked up at the sky, he was talking to me and I was listening to him. He kissed my necklace and at that moment, I felt a warm feeling on my lips. He was kissing me. "Quinn Fabray, you will never be forgotten by anyone." He continued. "You will always be my first real love and the first girl I have ever loved. I love you."

The End


End file.
